


NIGHT SKY

by minminhyo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Jb with Baby, Light Angst, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminhyo/pseuds/minminhyo
Summary: Jaebeom and Jinyoung is a happy couple and just adopt a baby. A few month later everything changes...
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 33





	1. ONE

Jinyoung come back home at 2 am and greeted by the frowning Jaebeom sitting at the sofa looking sour.

“Where have you been?” Jaebeom

“Work as usual.” Jinyoung said with the tone that definitely will anger Jaebeom but he just doesn’t care anymore.

“Work? I call Mark and he said you already left at 7pm where the heck has you been?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom? Please? Not now.” Jinyoung

“If not now than when? Jinyoung you have missed a lot of Jaeyoung’s appointment and also the play date we promised him?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom can’t you just stop mentioning Jaeyoung? Once?” Jinyoung

“Jinyoung he is our son what do you mean?” Jaebeom

“He is the real problem! Since we got him 6 month ago you keep on Jaeyoung this Jaeyoung that. I am sick of it!” Jinyoung suddenly scream.

“Shush, he just falls asleep can’t you keep it down?” Jaebeom

“Look Jaebeom I know you love me and I love you and all but the addition of Jaeyoung in our little bubble really make me want to pop the bubble.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom doesn’t really understand what Jinyoung said. They both agree to adopt Jaeyoung after a lot of thinking and discussing with each other and when the paper get through, they both were so happy and excited because they fall in love with the 1-year old boys when they first meet him in the orphanage. After 1 years of waiting they finally bring the 2-year-old boys to their house. Jaeyoung is a bright child but he also like any other 2-year-old child is a hyper kid. Jaebeom resign his work to take care of Jaeyoung after a lot of thinking and they conclude Jaeyoung need to be taken care off so he will not be left alone and think both of Jaebeom and Jinyoung did not love him.

Everything was fine. Both of them really adore Jaeyoung and their favourite things to do is take the bath together, eating ice cream with cereals and also the time when Jinyoung and Jaeyoung listen to Jaebeom reading books.

But everything escalated when Jinyoung get a promotion to be the manager in the company and at first, they were so happy by it but it takes a toll when Jinyoung spend less and less time with them after his workload increasing.

Jaebeom never realize it because he also had been focusing on their son. Jaeyoung is really a clingy type of child who needed extra attention. He really is a cranky child if Jaebeom did not hug him or carry him. Jaebeom also love being a dad when every time Jaeyoung look at him with his sparkly eye he can feel the satisfaction knowing someone needed him.

But Jaebeom also forget that his boyfriend also a really clingy type of man. He needs Jaebeom attention too because Jinyoung really love the attention well he has been a brat when Jaebeom did not give him a full attention and lately Jaebeom have been ignoring him.

Jaebeom nowadays keep sleeping at Jaeyoung room (they trying to teach Jaeyoung to sleep alone in his room) and the morning kiss suddenly become less and less because Jaeyoung is really a cranky kid in the morning and Jinyoung missed the time when it was just both of them. Jinyoung missed the alone time they will just hanging together watching moving while Jinyoung rest his head on Jaebeom’s shoulder feeling all the warmness.

Now they rarely had movie night because apparently Jaeyoung can’t sleep without his dad. Jinyoung missed the time when he can freely kissed Jaebeom without Jaeyoung pushing him away because Jaeyoung the only one who can kiss his dad.

Jinyoung realized that he does adores Jaeyoung but his childish side were jealous when all Jaebeom’s attention is on Jaeyoung when before this Jaebeom’s eyes is only on Jinyoung.

“What did you mean by that?” Jaebeom

“I mean Jaebeom I am sick of you being all over Jaeyoung and left me alone. You are mine Jaebeom not his.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung know he talking nonsense right now well the drunk-ness did not dissolve yet when he tried to be sober and the real reason, he was late. Because Jinyoung knew how Jaebeom hate Jinyoung come back drunk.

“Jinyoung? He is only 2. What did you mean by that?” Jaebeom

“I mean I missed the time when I come back home with you waiting for me with a cup of hot tea or the time you give me massage when I was so tired.” Jinyoung

“I still do that Jinyoung.” Jaebeom

“Yeah but not every day.” Jinyoung

“For fuck sake Jinyoung. I was watching a 2-year-old kids all day long. I missed a day or two but yet you mad at me?” Jaebeom

“No Jaebeom I am not mad at you. I mad at the boy.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung can see how Jaebeom jaws become stiff.

“The boy name is Jaeyoung. The name that we chose for him when we adopted him. You agree with our decision and now you are mad when I had less time with you?” Jaebeom

“It’s not just that! Fuck Jaebeom!! We change. We did not have our monthly movie night as we used to do. When is the last time we go out for our date? When is the last time we properly kiss not just a chaste kiss every morning? I bet you don’t even remember the last time we had sex. It’s been a month’s Jaebeom. And don’t make me mention the way you should just move to Jaeyoung room. I sleep alone in this past month. I can’t live like this. I am not happy with this situation.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom was appalled by all the words Jinyoung had said. He also can listen to Jinyoung tired voice the disappointment in it.

“I am sorry Jinyoung, I did not mean any of that. You see we are trying to teach Jaeyoung to sleep alone right but he had a hard time to sleep so I just trying to help.” Jaebeom

“Accompany him sleeping did not make him sleep alone Jaebeom. You are too soft for Jaeyoung. You need to learn to let loose a little Jaebeom or I will go.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung gasp and close his mouth after what he had said.

“You wanted to leave?” Jaebeom calmly ask because he knows he can’t get mad or else something bad will happen. Jinyoung temper is not the thing Jaebeom need to handle in this late night.

“I mean we have been together for 12 years. I never had any thought to go away even when we always fight in our early days together but now. I keep wanted to just go away from here. All the crying and all the tantrums” Jinyoung

Jaebeom try to gulp but there something stuck in his throat.

“You had the thought to leave me?” Jaebeom

Jinyoung can hear the strained voice of Jaebeom. It’s not like he doesn’t know Jaebeom. He knows Jaebeom the broken boy from the broken family. Jaebeom’s family history really make it hard for Jinyoung to loved him but he does and he do everything to make Jaebeom feel his loved.

“Jaebeom...I love you.” Jinyoung

“Stop, stop talking Jinyoung. I don’t know why you suddenly ranting about being alone when you also did not have enough time for us. Jinyoung you always come back home at 12 the earliest and I still stay and waiting with your cup of tea. I was there when you look so stress and giving the massage and I also keep giving all my love to you but sorry you can’t feel it unless you fuck me huh?” Jaebeom

“It’s not about that Jaebeom.” Jinyoung

“Then what is this about? You are being childish Jinyoung. Jaeyoung is just 2 and he have been with us in just a few months. I have been with you for almost 12 years. We decided to adopt Jaeyoung and suddenly now you hate me giving my attention to him? Are you being serious right now?” Jaebeom

Jaebeom know how serious Jinyoung is. He knows that his boyfriend is the kind of guy who needed all the attention and he need someone to tell him how he done a good job because living in all perfect Christian family with all the rules to follow but because he is a gay he needed to leave the perfect family but he also needed some confirmation or validation that he done a good job because Park Jinyoung did not believe in himself. But it’s not Jaeyoung or Jinyoung fault. It was Jaebeom fault.

“Jaebeom.” Jinyoung try to come near him but Jaebeom walk back.

“I don’t think I can be with you right now.” Jaebeom

“What?” Jinyoung

“You wanted to leave right?” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom it’s not that. I don’t want to break up I just had enough with Jaeyoung. I don’t want him. I only want you!” Jinyoung scream

“Dada?” Jaeyoung

There is the sleepy boy who just waking because he heard loud noises outside his bedroom. The boy looks quite taken a back when he

“Darling? Go back to sleep. Come.” Jaebeom said and pick him up.

“We will continue this later.” Jaebeom said and bring Jaeyoung inside his room.

The later will never come when Jaebeom come back in the living room alone.

No Jinyoung in sight and Jaebeom heart did not shattered to pieces when he looks at their kitchen where the cake, he bakes with Jaeyoung with ‘HAPPY ANNIVERSARY BABE’ in bright blue neon icing written on the cake. The food that already displayed at the table full of Jinyoung favourite food.

No, his heart did not shatter or break. He did not feel anything at all.

The next day after he comeback from a short groceries shopping and were shocked seeing all Jinyoung related things are gone.

Great.

Jaebeom try to call Jinyoung but he never picks up the phone and when ask Mark if Jinyoung went to the office Mark just confirm he was there as usual. They never separated in 12 years being together for more than a few days.

Now it’s been a month without Jinyoung coming home but Jaebeom bank account received money. Jaebeom started to work again and send Jaeyoung in the kindergarten near his house. There is not definite break up in their relationship but Jinyoung never come back home after the fight.

No Jaebeom did not get sad, he can’t get sad. He has 2 years old who waiting to get prepared and fed every morning. He trying to cope on how to work while missing his son so dearly.

No, Jaebeom did not missed Jinyoung. He can’t miss him when Jaeyoung keep crying and asking where his appa. Now the crying and question is less and less and after a year Jaeyoung never ask about his appa anymore.

Jaebeom don’t know what happen with Jinyoung. He never knows any of it after month of no reply to his call and message Jaebeom just let it go. He doesn’t have time to linger around for someone when he is so busy.

3 years later

“Honey? Are you ready?” Jaebeom

“Yes daddy! Daddy daddy! Sehunnie said we will get a new teacher today.” Jaeyoung

“Oh really? Now be sure to be extra nice to the teacher okay? Don’t make any naughty things okay Miss Raina told me yesterday someone was being a little meanie to some girl.” Jaebeom said and chuckle a little when he saw how Jaeyoung face pale a little.

“It’s not my fault she is the meanie one saying I am weird because I only have one daddy.” Jaeyoung pouted his mouth.

Jaebeom really wanted to just kiss the little mouth but he also feels a little worried about what Jaeyoung had said so he took and turn his son and squat in front of him. Eye to eye.

“Do you think it was weird being with me alone?” Jaebeom

“No daddy I don’t think so. I love being with you.” Jaeyoung said then hug Jaebeom. His little head rested on Jaebeom’s shoulders.

“So, you should not get angry at what the girl had said. The girl did not know how awesome being with me right? You should just explain to her that it’s not weird at all. Sure, everyone had their mom and dad or mom and mom or even dad and dad but being with one dad is the same with 2 dads or 2 moms. Especially with me because my love is enough for you right?” Jaebeom try to explain to his confused looking 5 years old child.

“Yes daddy. One dad is the same as 2 dads.” Jaeyoung concluded after a few minutes of silent.

“Good and now let’s go to your school!” Jaebeom

They walking side by side like every day but today it’s a little bit rainy so the excited 5 years old were jumping into the puddle then Jaebeom will also join to and both have them reached the school with Miss Raina shrieking when she looks at both of them.

“Yah Lim Jaeyoung! What happen? You too Jaebeom hyung?” Raina

Raina is one of Jackson cousin who Jackson introduce to Jaebeom when he was looking for the kindergarten slash day care.

“Sorry Miss Raina.” Jaeyoung said while bowing at his teacher.

“Raina today I am going to be a little bit late okay so I going to fetch him up around 9pm at your house?” Jaebeom

Raina house is upstairs from the kindergarten which were own by Raina’s parents.

“Okay hyung, Jackson hyung already told me about your plan for tonight. No worries. Have fun, tomorrow is Saturday. If you can’t make it tonight you can fetch him tomorrow.” Raina

“No need. We are just going to have a few drinks for tonight.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom squat down and said to his son

“Daddy going to be a little late, you will stay with Raina noona okay? Don’t cry and please be nice to everyone okay?” Jaebeom

Jaeyoung just nods and waving goodbye to his father.

Jaeyoung and Sehun were playing with each other toys when suddenly Miss Raina come with some new guy behind her.

“Kids, meet your new teacher, Teacher Youngjae.” Raina

“Hello there! My name is Choi Youngjae you guys can call me Teacher Youngjae okay?” Youngjae introduce himself and then laugh.

Jaeyoung was actually gaping for a while because he never heard someone talk and laugh as loud as Teacher Youngjae and he also never see someone looking so pretty.

“You are so pretty Teacher Youngjae.” Jaeyoung blurt out

“Thank you so much and who are you?” Youngjae

“Jaeyoung. Lim Jaeyoung.” Youngjae

“Whoah Jaeyoung ah we have the same character’s name. I YoungJae you JaeYoung. It’s interesting right?” Youngjae beams at the little boy who look like he is surprise seeing someone like Youngjae.

“Yeah…Cool.” Jaeyoung

Jaebeom finished typing his work exactly at 5.30 pm he had promised to meet both Jackson and Mark at 6.00 pm at their usual barbecue place that took Jaebeom 20 minutes to arrive if he runs now.

Jaebeom arrived exactly at 6.00 pm well it’s not his fault when the subway is too packed in the peak hours where everyone wanted to just go home or went out after a tired day of work. It’s Friday so yeah. Jaebeom can see the lovely couple who nonstop waving at him to come faster.

“Guys calm down a little.” Jaebeom said when his friend keeps making fun of him.

“Well Jaebeom this is what? Your second time hang out with us?” Mark teases

“Well with you guys being like this I will regret saying yes to your invitation.” Jaebeom

“Aww, don’t be like that. So how’s life?” Jackson

“Well Jaeyoung is finally can sleep without his blanket after he accidentally tore it while playing. He is such a happy pill to me that I just want to keep him in my embrace for all the time.” Jaebeom beams happily.

“No silly we don’t need to know about Jaeyoung we always keep updated by you in the group chat. I mean with your life.” Jaebeom

“My life? What about it. It’s normal as usual.” Jaebeom

“You know he is back right?” Mark

“Who is?” Jaebeom

“Jinyoung” Mark

Jaebeom fell silent for a while. It was a name that he tried very hard to forget and luckily when Mark said that he moved to the HQ when the company promote him again make it so easy for Jaebeom to just forget everything.

The silly fight. The way Jinyoung just left him alone with Jaeyoung. Jaebeom already accept everything because he just wants to life with his son happily.

“So?” Jaebeom nonchalantly said.

“Jaebeom you boyfriend are coming back here.” Mark

“EX. He is my ex Mark.” Jaebeom

“Is he? Do you guys really break up?” Mark

“Well it’s been 3 years and I know there is no dateline for couple but it’s obvious he left me alone with a baby who I also don’t know how to take care and just went living his life. I am not mad tho I am fine but yes we are exes.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom always try to make it clear that he already broken up even when Mark keep insist that it’s never end until both of them agree to end their relationship. Well maybe Mark is Jinyoung colleague or what but he keeps saying that Jinyoung made a mistake and it’s not fair to just broke their relationship over it. While Jackson being Jackson keep telling Mark that Jinyoung already gone and it’s Jaebeom right to end the relationship.

Jaebeom is in awe how they still happily in love with each other when both of them keep arguing about his and Jinyoung relationship.

“I agree with Jaebeom. Mark hyung…Jinyoung LEFT. That is the keywords here. Now enough with that guy I am here to hang out with my bestie who I love.” Jackson said and pour some soju to Jaebeom

“I can only drink one time okay. I need to be sober to fetch my son.” Jaebeom

“So, am I drinking alone? Mark can’t drink because he will be driving later and now you? Urghh what happen to my friend? He is just 33 years old but now he can’t even drinks on Friday.” Jackson wails.

“Stop being over dramatic Jackson.” Jaebeom chuckle

Jaebeom love hanging out with his friend. The time he can stop being a dad and also stop thinking about the problems at the jobs even when they always started their night with the talk about Jinyoung. Jaebeom don’t mind at all.

It’s almost 9 pm when Jaebeom just arrive at their station. Jaebeom is so lucky when he rent a house near subway. It’s easier for him because he doesn’t think he is economically afforded to own a car. He is not like Jinyoung who pay check is much bigger that his own pay check. He is glad that Jinyoung keep giving him allowance money every month. The money he used solely to pay for Jaeyoung kindergarten and Jaeyoung things. Jaebeom never touch the money not even to pay the rent.

No, he doesn’t want to be in debt with Jinyoung. Jaebeom just took the money as for the child support only.

Jaebeom look at the sky night. It’s looks so calm. The sky not to dark. Jaebeom really like walking in the night (when he has time) just basking in the darkness. Jaebeom is on his way to Raina’s place when he feels like someone follow him.

Jaebeom stop and he slowly turn around. There is no one. Jaebeom took a deep breath and walk faster. Jaebeom do not scared by the ghost but human. Yes, human being is much worse than the ghost. He remembers reading an article about a serial killer in the next neighbouring area but yeah just for precaution he trying to remember all the judo moves that he learn when he was a kid.

Jaebeom arrived at Raina’s house at 9.45 pm and unfortunately Jaeyoung already fall asleep. So, he just carried his son and coo him to went back to sleep when Jaeyoung whines when Jaebeom took him from the bed.

After saying his thank to Raina he walks back to his house. A small house he and Jinyoung find in the middle of city. The rent is quite cheap for the area and the landlord is a nice couple so Jaebeom is so grateful towards them whenever he needs more time to pay for the rent, he just asks the landlord and they will gladly agree as long as they can play with Jaeyoung.

Jaeyoung really well liked by other people. Everyone praises Jaebeom when they see how well mannered Jaeyoung is. Sometimes Jaebeom wonder why everyone love Jaeyoung but not Jinyoung.

It’s not an easy work raising a 2-year-old kids when you are alone. Like alone alone. Jaebeom lost his mother when his father beat her up when he was just a child and the police took him to an orphanage when his father was found dead because of the drugs. The orphanage took the 10 years old Jaebeom and Jaebeom meet Jinyoung there. Jinyoung’s parents is a couple of people who volunteer at the orphanage and sometime they bring Jinyoung along to play with the kids.

Jaebeom envy Jinyoung when he is a child. The very clean boy who always look smart not like him. He was a dirty boy who others orphan doesn’t want to play because of the scary look. Yes, Jaebeom face kind of look scary for some it’s because the only way for him to survive his father beating him is when he glares at his father showing him just like his mother do whenever his father beats her.

But Jinyoung the clean and smart boy always looking for Jaebeom. Jaebeom don’t know why but Jinyoung always come and offer him some of his sweets or even sometime his toys that he secretly snuck away from his parents.

Jaebeom stays at the orphanage until he was 18. Jaebeom not a smart kid like Jinyoung but he survived high school and trying to learn something so he can earn something in his life. When he accepted by the local college to continue study, he was really glad and thankful to Jinyoung who always help him.

The time he went away from the orphanage his old care taker crying and there is Jinyoung looking sad beside his old care taker. He promises her to always keep in touch and makes sure that he will always eat on time

Jaebeom never talk with Jinyoung when he was a child but it’s never stopped the younger guy to keep talking with him. Until the day he moves away Jinyoung always ask him where Jaebeom will stay and with who. Jaebeom never told him

So, it was a surprise when he saw Jinyoung at the college gate waiting for him while smiling and along the way being friend everything changes when Jinyoung kiss him one night after they went back from one party.

Jaebeom was livid is an understatement. He never thought that the all-rounder boy is gay like him. Jaebeom is well known at the orphanage being the one who never shy about his sexuality and it’s made a lot of people hate him and he only left with his old care taker Mrs Kim. The one who persuade the headmaster to not throw Jaebeom away before he turns 17.

He can’t play with Jinyoung because Jinyoung’s parents prohibited Jaebeom to come near their son because of Jaebeom background as a son of a prostitute with the drug dealer father. But Jinyoung still come and say hi secretly. Jaebeom hide his giddiness when Jinyoung come to his side to play or say hi because he doesn’t want to be sad if Jinyoung know that Jaebeom wanted to not just play with the boy but hug him. For Jaebeom, Jinyoung is so pretty like a doll he found one day at the shopping mall when he follows his mom doing her job. He wanted the doll but unfortunately it was too expensive and his mom said a pretty thing never stay anyway.

Jaebeom was scared when Jinyoung confessed to him after the kissing. He was afraid because his mom said pretty thing never stay and Jaebeom thought Jinyoung also going to leave him alone but Jinyoung proves him wrong and he not only left his own perfect family to be with the broken Jaebeom but also stay for 12 years with him but once again his mom words come haunting him.

Pretty thing never stay anyway and yes Jinyoung left him.

Jaebeom put his son and tucked him inside his favourite Pororo blanket. He looks at the cute small face who just make a cute snoring sound. He loves Jaeyoung so much. He promise to be a better person than his father and loving one like his mother used to be. His mother love Jaebeom so much, his father too but it’s all changes when his father started using the drug and not only sell them. Everything turns worst. That is why he really hates drugs.

Jaebeom then close the door quietly and now when he is alone in the dark house, he finally feels so lonely and just wanted to cry but no. He will not cry. It’s not his fault even when he used to say everything is his fault. Jaebeom realize he is not in the wrong not like when he gets punished when he pushes the other kids yeah, it’s his fault. When he kisses some boy and get caned by the headmaster but yeah, it’s his fault.

What had happen to him now is not his fault. He done everything he can to take care of Jaeyoung alone when Jinyoung at the work. Clueless to how to keep him calm Jaebeom done everything he learn before but Jaeyoung will never stop crying. It’s tired for him but when he saw the sleepy face of Jaeyoung it’s always gave Jaebeom the satisfaction. He does agree that their time spent together decrease but Jinyoung are not awake when he just staring at his handsome boyfriend every time after he got Jaeyoung to sleep back.

The way he looking at Jinyoung little breath going through his pretty small mouth. Jinyoung were not aware that Jaebeom always massage Jinyoung after he slept because that is the only time he can spend because other time Jaebeom is busy with Jaeyoung. The way Jaebeom excitedly kiss him in the morning but yet Jinyoung only saw the one he kisses him faster just because Jaeyoung is awaken from his sleep.

Jaebeom love Jinyoung but Jinyoung who were always insecure with himself need to see Jaebeom affection towards him like in front of his eyes. He never notices the little one like Jaebeom actually prefer to top but then Jinyoung love to see him squirming under him so Jaebeom just let Jinyoung do anything to him as long as Jinyoung is happy.

But 3 years ago, Jinyoung told him he is not happy. Jinyoung not happy staying with him and Jaeyoung. That is the reason when Jaebeom never try hard to find Jinyoung or pleaded him to stay. Why pleading to Jinyoung to stay when Jinyoung himself are not happy when he stays. Jaebeom will never be like his father who pleaded to his mom whenever his mom decided to just leave and bring Jaebeom alone. He never wants to make other human being sad so that is why he never ask Mark or Jackson help to find Jinyoung.

He just let everything go with the flow.

Jaebeom were still sleeping when he heard a giggle and can feel someone else weight on his bed. Jaebeom act like he is still asleep.

“Daddy!!!.” Jaeyoung with his morning voice trying hard to wake his dad.

Jaebeom stay silent. He loves weekends because it’s the only day Jaeyoung can wake him up and not the usual Jaebeom need to wake Jaeyoung to get him ready to go to school.

“Daddy… Wake up…Rise and shineeeeeee..” Jaeyoung try again and this time he talk with his favourite tunes from the cartoon Pororo.

Jaebeom wanted to laugh but he tries to muffles the sound.

“Daaaaaaddd.. I am hungryyyyy please wake up.” Jaeyoung

Jaebeom were already smiling but he still closes his eye.

“Do you want to make a pancake?” Jaeyoung sing (original do you want to build a snowman?)

Jaebeom finally let out a laugh then open his eyes and saw his beautiful son in front of him. Smirking because he finally makes his dad open his eye.

“Morning baby.” Jaebeom said and kiss Jaeyoung cheek then blows a raspberry to his cheek.

Jaeyoung let out a big laugh then grin.

“I am not a baby. I almost this age.” Jaeyoung said while showing his five little fingers.

“Yeah a few more days and my baby will turn 5 but until then you are still my baby.” Jaebeom smile.

“Whatever dad. Come on let’s eat. I am so hungry.” Jaeyoung try to pull Jaebeom’s arm.

“I am still sleepy what to do.” Jaebeom not moving even when his son pull him hard.

Jaebeom can see how Jaeyoung face light up every time he had some naughty things to do.

Jaeyoung come and sit on top of his dad and try to tickle his dad (the keyword here is try) but his little hand do not feel anything but Jaebeom still laughing like he was being tickle by Jaeyoung is really ticklish.

“Got you! Daddy always do this to me and now I do this to daddy!” Jaeyoung

Have Jaebeom said he love his weekend?

Yes, he does love his morning wakeup call by his son.

Both of them finally walk out from Jaebeom room after Jaebeom brush his teeth and straight to the kitchen.

“Have you wash your face baby?” Jaebeom

Jaeyoung just nods while looking inside the refrigerator.

“Where is my favourite blueberry daddy?” Jaeyoung

“It’s not in the blue container?” Jaebeom

“Oh, I forgot because we usually put it inside the purple one.” Jaeyoung laugh.

“Well Mister Forgetful, purple container is now full with?” Jaebeom

“Strawberry?” Jaeyoung

“Good boy. Yes strawberry…You could take it out too if you want to eat it with your pancake.” Jaebeom

“No, thank you. I want to eat with banana.” Jaeyoung

Jaebeom humming while grab 2 bananas. He already prepares the batter last night. So now he just needs to cut the fruits.

While waiting for the breakfast to be done Jaebeom can hear Jaeyoung singing while playing with his toys. It was a rare time when Jaeyoung did not ask Jaebeom to turn on the television like he usually do in every morning.

Jaebeom also realize it was a different kind of tune. He never heard Jaeyoung singing the song before so he asks while flip the pancake.

“The new teacher teaches us this song. I really like it.” Jaeyoung

“Oh, the new teacher you told me yesterday.” Jaeyoung

“Is he a good teacher?” Jaebeom

“Yes, he is a fun teacher to be around and guess what our name has the same character my name is Jaeyoung while his name is Teacher Youngjae. Just different place. It’s cool right?” Jaeyoung talk excitedly and his hand gesture shows that he really thinks it’s a cool thing to be shared the similar character name.

“Really? Cool. That is so awesome.” Jaebeom just chuckle.

Jaeyoung did not need to know that his name is the same character from both Jaebeom and Jinyoung. Both of them decided that in a night while drinking wine discussing what is the new name for their baby. Jaebeom remember everything about the night.

They were sitting at the porch with Jinyoung pouring the wine while Jaebeom searching the name from google trying to find a pretty cool and familiar name but when Jaebeom wanted one name Jinyoung will argue how the name is not suited. So, after a few glasses of wine and after Jinyoung forcefully kiss Jaebeom because the way Jaebeom reasoning with him is making Jinyoung annoyed. They decided to just take one of their character name and combine and both of them really love the sound of Jaeyoung.

“And daddy?” Jaeyoung

“Yes?” Jaebeom

“He is so pretty like so so pretty not like you but he is so pretty and Sehun said when Teacher Youngjae laugh he brighten the room.” Jaeyoung

“Really? Wow… Now let’s eat.” Jaebeom

They eat breakfast and as usual it was loud and full with laughter with a few naughty tricks from Jaeyoung who keep tossing his blueberry towards Jaebeom.

Their weekend is usually filled with them watching movies or drawing or even just eating snacks while lazily hanging at the sofa. But today Jaebeom needs to buy something so he dragged Jaeyoung along the way.

Jaeyoung love riding subway because he thinks he was inside a really cool long car. Jaebeom sometimes feels worried if he provides enough for his son. When he had to decline Jaeyoung asking for a toy that have a ridiculous price tag. He knew he could just use the allowance money that Jinyoung give but the stubborn side of him don’t want too. He wanted to have some pride (if he had any) and buy Jaeyoung toys and food with his own money. Jinyoung money will be used for Jaeyoung education only.

They were walking around the Namdaemun Market to buys some side dishes and also to buy toys. Jaebeom now know where to buy toys and clothes with the cheaper price than the shopping malls. He usually goes alone because he knows how hard it is to make Jaeyoung did not distract by the amazing toys and food. But today, today it’s the day that Jaeyoung can buy any foods he wanted. The toys are still need consideration because he already had a room full of toys.

Jaeyoung now looking at the snacks shop and carefully consider which grain rice puff he wanted to buy. After choosing his favourite one they continue their strolling at the market and having lunch before headed back to their house.

Sunday is the day that Jaeyoung have his piano lesson. Jaebeom really wanted to learn Piano when he was a child but because of the fees is so expensive he just secretly watches the piano shop who also include lesson every weekend. So, when he sees how his son also interested by Piano, he enrolled him at the nearest piano lesson class. The fees? Well he used it from the monthly allowance. It is an education for Jaeyoung.

While Jaeyoung attend piano lesson Jaebeom is cleaning the house. He only had time to clean the house once a week because he really is tired to do it on the weekdays and now it’s the only time to clean his house.

After he changes the bed sheet from his and Jaeyoung room and finished the chore he had a free time when he just sipping his cold sprite with some last night cold chicken that he is too lazy to reheat. At this time when he is alone that he wonders what is he lack of that even Jinyoung can’t just broke up with him properly.

Is he too clingy?

Is he to whiney?

Is he just a burden to Jinyoung?

Jinyoung who is a great man with a great job and a big cheque. He should be with a guy who better than Jaebeom right? But it’s also not Jaebeom fault when Jinyoung is the one who started everything. The flirting. The kissing. Jaebeom never think he will end up with someone like he ends up with Jinyoung.

Jaebeom’s might have some hook up. Never a serious one because he never knows what normal relationship is. His parents? Before his father end his mother life they always keep arguing. Sometimes because of the money. sometimes because of Jaebeom.

We can still live if you just keep selling your body. You should listen to me when I said to abort the kid. You are so stubborn. – His father once said to his mother

Jaebeom never wanted Jaeyoung to feel what he had feels so he works really hard to make sure he will never need to send Jaeyoung away. He is not that well but he is glad he can provide shelter for his own son.

“Teacher Youngjae!!” Jaeyoung said after letting go his father hands. It’s Monday again and Jaebeom were walking Jaeyoung to his school when the said kids excitedly let his hand go when he sees his teacher at the gate.

“Good Morning Jaeyoung. Are you alone?” Youngjae

“No, I come with daddy. Come Daddy!! See my new teacher.” Jaeyoung

Jaebeom just smile looking at his own son antic and then look at the new teacher. Well his son is right the new teacher is really pretty.

“Hi, I am Lim Jaebeom. This guy daddy.” Jaebeom said then hold his hand and waiting for the new teacher to shake their hands.

Youngjae was really panic when he saw Jaeyoung’s daddy. Well he is a daddy. Looking so soft but at the same time sexy? With the white shirt tucked in inside his black slack and his long black coat. Jaeyoung daddy is really handsome and he don’t know why the said man looking at him with a questioning look.

“Teacher Youngjae my daddy wants to shake shake hand with you.” Jaeyoung voice interrupt Youngjae naughty thought about what he wanted to do so he can call the fine man daddy.

“Oh sorry about that you are so handsome.” Youngjae blurted out.

“Well you look pretty too.” Jaebeom chuckle.

“No, I don’t mean than. I mean you are a handsome man but what I wanted to said is nice meeting you?” Youngjae

“Nice meeting you too Youngjae. Jaeyoung ah, daddy need to go now. Behave yourself and be nice to everyone” Jaebeom said then kissed Jaeyoung cheek.

Youngjae don’t know why but he turns red when he sees Jaebeom pucker his lips to kiss Jaeyoung. Jaebeom bows to the teacher and left. Unfortunately, the teacher is pretty and pretty things never stay. Jaebeom just shake his head and run to the subway.

Jaeyoung birthday will come in 2 days and now Jaebeom is panicking because he forgets to ask Jaeyoung what he wanted for his birthday gift. Jaebeom usually asking for a hint days before he bought Jaeyoung a gift but now with no time for any hinting game he straightaway asking Jaeyoung.

“I want a daddy.” Jaeyoung

“What? Excuse me but what?” Jaebeom

“Sehun said he had 2 papa’s even when his original dad were not living together with his papa. I ask him and he said his new papa is so funny and loved him too. I want a new papa too.” Jaeyoung

“Honey I ask for what you want as a gift. So, I can buy you a present. Where can I buy a new papa for you.” Jaebeom chuckle

“If I can’t have a new papa should we get back that one uncle who used to be with you?” Jaeyoung

“What are you talking about?” Jaebeom

“Well I don’t remember who is that uncle is but I somehow remember the one guy who always with you” Jaeyoung

“You remember?” Jaebeom voice stuttered a little.

Jaebeom remember that a few months after Jinyoung left Jaeyoung kept asking for his Pa with his desperate voice. Jinyoung is loving person he is not a bad father or anything lots of other people think of him just because he left Jaebeom. He was a loving father who like to play with his son before he gets the promotion and all the stress that follow.

Jaebeom never hate Jinyoung because as silly as it may sound Jaebeom already put inside his mind that everyone that he loved will literally leave him. For example, his mother who it may sound unfair because she was killed then the cat that he found and secretly feed for almost a month but when one of the care taker found the cat she took it away from Jaebeom. It’s the same thing happen whenever Jaebeom like a certain toy and will play with it but then the next day he found out that the toy has been broken.

Jaebeom don’t know why but he thinks he is a cursed child because the one thing he love will either ruin or go away from him until Park Jinyoung arrived and he try very hard to convince Jaebeom that he never walk away from Jaebeom and yes for 12 years Jaebeom is so happy and cherished all the memory with Jinyoung.

“Daddy why are you sad?” Jaeyoung

“I am not sad honey I am just over whelmed that my little baby will turn 5 years old. I just don’t want you grow up anymore.” Jaebeom said and then hug Jaeyoung.

“No, I want to grow up so I am strong enough to beat anyone who make my daddy cry. I will protect you daddy” Jaeyoung

I will protect you his mom once said and cover his little body from his drunk father.

I will always protect you, Jinyoung once promised him when they were still sated after the sex and just cuddling.

“Jaeyoung ahhh..Thank you. ” Jaebeom said and tighten his embrace.You don’t have to protect me just please don’t leave me Jaebeom inner mind begging his son to not leave him alone because he knows if Jaeyoung gone he will turn crazy.

Jaeyoung birthday celebration held on the Saturday with just Jaeyoung favourite Uncle Mark and Uncle Jackson. It was a small one because Jaeyoung already celebrate his birthday with his friend at the kindergarten last Friday.

“Jaeyoung ah are you happy?” Mark

“Yes, Uncle Mark of course I am happy. It’s just 2 of you but look at my presents it’s a lot of presents.” Jaeyoung

“Yeah, both of you need to stop pampering him. I don’t want to raise a future brat” Jaebeom

“Who care? He can be our brat right Mark hyung? By the way who else going to pampered our prince if not us. You? Urgh sometimes I wonder if you are his real dad or not.” Jackson

“You guys know I can’t afford half of this present you bought right?” Jaebeom

“That is why we bought it just for him and you know as his godparents we also have the rights to keep spoiling our godson.” Mark

Jaebeom just shake his head and admit the lost. Jaebeom will never win with Mark and Jackson argument. They are the only one who staying beside Jaebeom when Jinyoung leave him. The one who not only give supporting words but also secretly buy his groceries, baby’s food and more. They do it secretly because they know Jaebeom will decline their offer if they offered him with money.

Jaebeom used to think he can manage it alone but it’s all a lie. He asks them to babysit Jaeyoung whenever he was sick or he ask them to borrow their money when he really need it. Jackson and Mark never ask their money back but Jaebeom still pay them. He already thankful for their help. He will never use Jackson and Mark kindness. He doesn’t want to be the bad example for his son.

They were just singing Happy Birthday song and cut the cake when there is the sound of bell ringing.

“You invite someone?” Mark

“No. Please look who is it Mark hyung. I need to settle this monster for a while.” Jaebeom said while trying to stop his son from eating the cake with his bare hands.

Mark just nod and went to the front door.

“Who is it?” Mark said before he opens the door.

There is no sound from the opposite side. Mark doesn’t know why but he doesn’t feel good and his gut feeling is always right.

“Yes?” Mark opens the room but his smile suddenly stops when he saw the person.

“Why are you here?” Mark said with his shaking voice before he closes the door.

“Is Jaebeom here?” Jinyoung

“You are not invited here. Please go.” Mark

“Mark hyung, let me just see him please?” Jaebeom

“3 years Jinyoung, you left him without a word and suddenly you come here and what? You want to meet him?” Mark

“Mark hyung please, this is between me and Jaebeom.” Jinyoung

“No, you left him alone and it was me and Jackson who pick him up. These things that happen between you are over. Now go!” Mark

Mark said and wanted to just get inside the house but Jinyoung grab Mark hand and hold it tight.

“Please Mark!” Jinyoung beg.

“Stop this and let me go.” Mark hissing at Jinyoung

Mark don’t want to make a loud sound because he really doesn’t want Jaebeom to come to the front and see Jinyoung but the god had the other plan because Jaebeom come to the front when Mark took a while to come back to the dining area.

“Who is it Mark? Why are you taking a lo….” Jaebeom stop talking when he realizes the guest.

Jaebeom were shocked looking at Jinyoung who clinging towards Mark and Jaebeom don’t know why but his legs given out and he just plop down.

“Jaebeom!” Mark shoved Jinyoung away and went to the shaking Jaebeom.

Jackson who had heard the commotion went to the front while carrying Jaeyoung.

“Daddy!!” Jaeyoung wriggling out from Jackson hold and runs towards his daddy.

“Mark hyung? What happen?” Jackson

Mark did not say anything but pointing at Jinyoung who just standing and staring at the shaking Jaebeom and Jaeyoung who is now hugging his dad.

“You! Why are you here?” Jackson roared at Jinyoung, Jinyoung flinched a little but he did not move at all even when Jackson grab his collar shirts.

“Jackson!” Mark scream and hoping that his scream will awaken Jackson from whatever he trying to do to Jinyoung.

“Why the hell are you here?” Jackson said then let go his hand from Jinyoung’s collar.

“Please just let me see Jaebeom. I…. We need to talk.” Jinyoung begging at Jackson with a shaking voice.

“You don’t have anything left with Jaebeom. Talking? The heck, you are 3 years late for that.” Jackson

“I know, it’s my own mistake but I am here not to fight or what. I just, I wanted to see Jaebeom.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom who is now being hug by Jaeyoung and held by Mark shoot up and see Jinyoung. He doesn’t know why but actually he felt relieved seeing that Jinyoung is alive. He never knows what really happen to him and something inside him feels like he can finally breathe.

Jaebeom knows that both him and Jinyoung will see each other inevitably but he never thought he will be to shaken when they actually meet.

It’s not like he hates seeing Jinyoung but he actually remembers how Jinyoung left him and the memories of the night really make him feels sick. But he is also a grown up now and he need to settle his problem well like a grown up. So, he stands up and after reassuring Mark he walks toward both Jackson and Jinyoung.

“Sorry, I did not mean to be that shocked.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung realize there is something different in Jaebeom voice when he talks, there is the distant feeling in his voice. Not the usual one that he remembers, but well he deserved that.

“Jaebeom, I…. I…” Jinyoung can’t speak one sentence when all his mind just wanted to hug the guy in front of him. He just wanted to say how he missed Jaebeom all these years.

Yes, he left both of his boyfriend and son but he actually not leaving them permanently, he still watches them even from a far. Jinyoung don’t know why he left that night and when he realizes he is scared that Jaebeom will leave him he takes the drastic move and left Jaebeom. He doesn’t think he managed to live if Jaebeom leave him. He wanted to comeback but whenever he thinks about how silly he is he was ashamed and the small part in his head afraid that Jaebeom will rejected him so for those 3 years he trying to convince himself that Jaebeom and him are fine.

They are fine.

Jinyoung always watching both his boyfriend and his son whenever he had free time. He watches how Jaebeom struggle to take care the little Jaeyoung but because he was a coward, he just looks at them. Sometimes he paid someone to help Jaebeom with the groceries bag when he sees how Jaebeom can’t handle the crying Jaeyoung in one hand while the other hands full of groceries bags.

Jinyoung knows there is not enough words to make Jaebeom believe in him after what he had done to their relationship but when Jinyoung saw how one of Jaeyoung teacher look like he is smitten with Jaebeom he knows these cannot stay as it is.

Jinyoung always known that Jaebeom is a beauty and he never been afraid before because Jaebeom action and face sometimes makes other people feels scared to even approached him even when he is so handsome. But the teacher who gaping at his Jaebeom make Jinyoung can’t stay put. He needs to make the teacher knows that Jaebeom is his and only his.

“Jaebeom ah. Babe.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom close his eyes when he heard the same endearment voice for all these years. Its sound the same. Jaebeom just realize how he misses that voice but he also realizes that these things that happen to him and Jinyoung is not like in a drama when they can just forget the past and moved on.

Jaebeom is a wounded person who is afraid with many things to begin with. So, he is well aware that whatever Jinyoung trying to mend it will take a lot of times and effort and Jaebeom don’t think he wanted that.

“Stop, please just stop calling me that. What do you want?” Jaebeom coldly ask Jinyoung.

Jinyoung who listen to Jaebeom’s voice flinched a little. He never gets treated by Jaebeom coldly. Yes, they were always argued about the small things but in all those time Jaebeom will still talking to him and treat him as usual. Jaebeom always be the one person who will give up with whatever Jinyoung want. Everything will be Jinyoung’s way. So, seeing how Jaebeom look determine to not give in with Jinyoung make him a little bit speechless.

“Jaebeom, I am here to say sorry and I know I am being selfish and stupid but I missed you and also Jaeyoung.” Jinyoung

“Mark please take Jaeyoung inside his room. I need to talk privately with Jinyoung.” Jaebeom

Mark who were just watching and listening to the conversation without utterings any words just pick Jaeyoung who were looking so confused with a slightly watery eyes and bring him to his rooms.

“Jackson, please bring yourself away from Jinyoung and just wait for me at the kitchen or you can just go to Mark.” Jaebeom

Jackson still glare at Jinyoung like he wanted to murder the guy but after a few minutes Jackson sigh and went to Jaeyoung’s room.

“Okay now talk.” Jaebeom

“Like I said, I wanted to apologize even when I am so so late. I don’t know how to explain myself.” Jinyoung

“You should start with how you are a jerk leaving me alone and now what? Apologizing after 3 years without any news? Do you think I am that easy? You think we can be like we used to be? Sorry to say but you and me are done.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom…. Please don’t, don’t say we are through… I always missed you. It’s just I am so ashamed by my own act that I don’t know how to approach you back then.” Jinyoung

“You don’t know how I feel that time. I feel useless and worthless! I feel like my love to you means nothing at all. The heck you missed me when I don’t even have time to missed you. You know how hard it is when at the end of the day I am looking for you when in real life you were gone. There is no one. I was alone, raising Jaeyoung and thank god I am already used to be alone. Now? You came back, I don’t know if I should be happy or not. I can’t even think of any good reason of why I should be happy. I am miserable for all these years and I have set my mind to live like this forever. You know? Bet you don’t even think about how I feel. Its always about you. You have to do your ways and I just cope with everything because I thought you are the best for me but now, I realize I am much more worth that just staying by your side.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom, what are you saying? Babe I love you.” Jinyoung

These 3 words, the 3 words that Jaebeom always think about. If someone really will love the broken him? If he can hear those words in his life after what happen with his parents? Jaebeom always think that the 3 words is so precious and thought that it will be hard for someone to utters those words to him.

Then Jinyoung happen.

He always said these words easily. Like a water flowing. The words flow from Jinyoung mouth easily. He never knew if Jinyoung realize that Jaebeom rarely said those words. Jaebeom had imagine to say the 3 words to the person who he truly loves and cherished. Jaebeom think that Jinyoung is the one until what had happened 3 years ago.

Now, he doesn’t know if he wanted to hear those words from Jinyoung mouth or not.

“Jinyoung, I don’t think that I love you anymore. I am sorry but I just don’t have any feelings for you.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom said with a calm face but his heart is actually hurting so much. He knows he is lying right now; he will never stop loving Jinyoung. The one who shows him the world, the one who accepted him who he is but Jaebeom is also afraid, he is afraid that Jinyoung will leave him again when he realized Jaebeom is not worth all of his affection. Jaebeom had these fears that Jinyoung will know that Jaebeom is just a broken guy who had a bad past .

“You are lying! You love me Jaebeom, why are you lying?” Jinyoung said with a shaky voice.

He doesn’t want to believe what Jaebeom said. It’s not true. Jaebeom love him and Jinyoung love Jaebeom.

“Please just go.” Jaebeom pleading.

“No, I can’t go and just leave you again, I can’t do that again. I am suffering Jaebeom!! I can’t wake up alone in my bedroom without you by my side. I need to see you and feel you, I will go crazy if I can’t be with you.” Jinyoung

“So why? Why do you leave me? I don’t know what I should believe right now. You said you can’t live without me but left me after 3 years without a word. You hurt me Jinyoung and I was truly hurt. You don’t know how I feel that time how, how sometimes I just want to quit and kill myself. You leave me just like everybody left me.” Jaebeom

“Jaebeom please, I am so sorry. I know my action is nonsense and nothing I do can heal your broken heart. But please, I love you and I freaking miss my son. I don’t know why the reason I left, at first, I just want to cool down from our argument but then when I come back and saw you crying while holding Jaeyoung, I feel stupid. I am hurting my only love and decided that I can’t stay with you anymore. I promise myself its going to be only for a while. But after seeing you trying so hard juggling between your life and taking care of Jaeyoung, I am shy. I truly feel like a stupid guy wallowing in the sadness while you trying your best as usual. I wanted to come home but every time I think what I had done to you. I retrack back and then without I realise its been 3 years.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom can see how sincere Jinyoung now, his voice a little bit shaking and there is a visible tear. Jinyoung rarely cry, he is the kind of guy who never showing his true emotion and seeing him so vulnerable right now. Jaebeom’s know that Jinyoung telling the truth.

“Even though it’s been 3 years, it’s never easy for me living without you. I try my best to act normal but the truth is I am a wreck. I still sleeping with your clothes that I sneak out the day I left you. I never wash it, its your favourite hoodie. I keep thinking about you before I felt asleep. It’s hard for me but I now it’s harder for you. I know I don’t deserve you anymore but I am a selfish guy who just want you. I don’t want anybody; I just want you and Jaeyoung in my life. I feel so jealous seeing how happy both of you whenever you sent him to the kindergarten, I wanted that too. I am so sorry.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom gulp a little. He was really crazy because the next thing he does is leap towards Jinyoung and give him a kiss.

Jinyoung were shocked for a while but after he realize that the plump lips that he missed is now kissing him he reciprocates. He kissed back.

They kissed hungrily. Jinyoung trying to slot in his tongue inside Jaebeom and Jaebeom just let him. Jaebeom misses this, he misses Jinyoung’s warm hand who now caress his face and back.

They kiss for a while until Jaebeom end it. Jinyoung heart feels alive after so many years he never feels like this. The pounding of his heart really fast and loud. He is sure that Jaebeom can also hear it.

Now Jaebeom put his foreheads at Jinyoung’s and just breathe.

There is not a sound and Jinyoung is scared, suddenly he was dread that that kiss will be their last one. He tries to speak but he just can’t think anything. The kiss makes him blank.

“I am stupid and crazy and pretty sure Jackson will kill me later but I do miss you and missed us. I love you too and I think it’s unfair for Jaeyoung if I keep his papa away from him. You know he wishes for a new papa? He told me if I can’t find a new papa for him, I can just take this uncle who always be with me. I trying my best to never saw your picture to him because I don’t want him to know that someone left him. He doesn’t need to know that because I know the feeling and its not good.” Jaebeom

Jaebeom stop for a while and kiss Jinyoung.

“But he remembered, it’s shows that your love for him is real and it’s suddenly make me realize that you are not a bad father at all and that make me less mad at you and that night onwards I am wondering if I should contact you or not. Yes, I am mad at you for leaving me but its been years and I don’t want to feel like that again. Sorry earlier I said I don’t love you anymore. I just afraid if you wanted to end this with me.” Jaebeom

“No, no, no. I will never breaking up with you. Can’t you see how miserable I am without you? I love you and sorry I am being immature. I want you and Jaeyoung in my life and I will do anything to have both of you back.” Jinyoung

Jaebeom left out a chuckle.

“You want Jaeyoung too?” Jaebeom

“Yes baby, you and Jaeyoung. I am so sorry with what I’ve done. I will make it up for both of you.” Jinyoung

“Thank you.” Jaebeom


	2. EPILOGUE

Jaeyoung were running alongside the beaches and chases the waves

“Jae ah don’t come too near to the water!” Jinyoung said loudly.

“Don’t worry, he knows how to swim.” Jaebeom

Jinyoung took Jaebeom’s hand and link it together with his.

“Aish, we are in the public now.” Jaebeom said shyly.

Jinyoung can see Jaebeom’s face turn reds. Its always amuse Jinyoung how a little pda with Jaebeom always make him flustered.

“So what? You know I always wanted to do this with both of you.” Jinyoung

Jinyoung really glad he finally come back home and asking for Jaebeom’s forgiveness. It’s only takes 3 months for both Jackson and Mark to finally forgive him. Both of them making sure that this time Jinyoung will stay and Jinyoung don’t want to break his promise ever again.

Its never an easy thing to mend a broken relationship.

It took Jinyoung a few days to finally gain Jaeyoung trust after he saw how Jaebeom’s cry because of Jinyoung. That little man really loves his daddy.

Jinyoung still can’t forget how protective Jaeyoung is after that day. He making sure that Jinyoung will never be alone with Jaebeom and whenever Jinyoung try to be near Jaebeom, Jaeyoung will be there to stop him.

Jinyoung just accept that and he try his best to be close to Jaeyoung. He did not immediately move back to them but he regularly come and stay to play with Jaeyoung, to make Jaeyoung feel closer to him and his effort was not in a vain because after a few days, Jaeyoung open himself to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung can’t forget the first time Jaeyoung hug him.

They were just finished re assembling Jaeyoung robot toys and it was time for Jinyoung to go back home but before he went out Jaeyoung little hand stop him and hug him while saying good night. Jinyoung come running towards Jaebeom and cry while telling him that his son hugs him.

Slowly but gradually Jinyoung insert himself into Jaeyoung and Jaebeom lives.

He come early to pick both of them before sent Jaeyoung to the kindergarten and making sure that one music teacher knows that he is Jaeyoung’s papa (yes he is a petty guy) and after that sent Jaebeom to his work.

Then after one month, Jaebeom ask Jinyoung to moved in with him and he gladly accept the offers. Living with Jaebeom again really make Jinyoung happy. He wakes up with a hand around his waist and sometimes he just stares into Jaebeom’s sleeping face hours before Jaebeom’s wakes up. He can eat homemade foods again (he never buys take out foods anymore) and he finally can drink his favourite coffee made by Jaebeom.

It's not an easy thing to patch things up with Jaebeom but now Jinyoung knows how to do it. He never promises anything to Jaebeom because he is afraid that he will break the promise so now, he just tells the truth.

Every day he will tell how his feels, if he is stress, he tells Jaebeom, if he tired, he told him and if he is annoyed, he will also tell him. He never hides anything anymore.

Yes, they are still arguing but Jinyoung will make sure that before sleeping they will not be mad at each other that they will settle everything before went to sleep. Jinyoung don’t want Jaebeom sleeping while being angry at Jinyoung.

Now he can freely kiss Jaebeom whenever he wants. Tease him a little because he loves to see flustered Jaebeom.

“Jinyoung? Why are you stopping?” Jaebeom

“I love you.” Jinyoung

“I know and I love you too.” Jaebeom said then kiss Jinyoung

“Didn’t you say that we are in public right now?” Jinyoung said after Jaebeom break the kiss.

“Shut up.” Jaebeom said while shoving Jinyoung away.

“Papa! Daddy! Come here! The water is so cool and refreshing.” Jaeyoung

“Your son calling for you!” Jaebeom

“Our son.” Jinyoung.

Jaeyoung are really happy seeing both his parents smiling towards each other, now he pretty sure that his wishes ( a new papa) did not come true but he is happy because now he has his papa back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be oneshot but i then wanted to show how Jinyoung mend everything between him and Jaebeom so yeah this happen.  
> Thanks for reading and hope that you can give me your feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just me wanted a story of Jaebeom with baby hahahaha, hope you can enjoy reading this story! Thanks for reading it.


End file.
